


Hale Sandwich (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanish Translation, Traducción, but in a good way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hale Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511913) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Stiles nunca ha estado tan frío en su vida. Está tan frío que ni siquiera tiembla, y sabe que eso no es algo bueno. Eso es lo que Derek está diciendo, tal vez; Stiles puede escuchar su tono cada vez más preocupado mientras habla, pero en realidad no puede descifrar ninguna de las palabras. Es como si todavía estuviera bajo el agua.

Debería ser divertido.

No es gracioso.

Tal vez lo sea.

Stiles parpadea, y trata de recordar lo que estaba pensando. Él no puede.

Parpadea de nuevo, y su visión se vuelve gris.

Eso parece algo de lo que debería preocuparse.

Además, no puede sentir sus manos.

Y entonces él no puede sentir nada.

***

De todo lo que pudo haber salido mal esta noche, esto ni siquiera formó parte de la lista de Peter. Le gusta pensar que puede planificar para cualquier eventualidad, pero Stiles no es nada si no es sorprendente. Aún así, cuando Derek había logrado distraer al wendigo y Peter se había tirado y arrancado la garganta, esa debería haber sido la parte más peligrosa de la noche, ¿verdad? ¿Excepto qué el pequeño humano irritante tuvo que encontrar un pozo en desuso al azar, y caer directamente a través de la cubierta podrida en quince pies de agua negra helada? ¿En diciembre? ¿En una de las increíblemente raras noches en que está nevando en Beacon Hills?

Bueno, no en Beacon Hills. Si estuvieran en Beacon Hills, estarían bien. En su lugar, están a unos sesenta kilómetros al norte de Beacon Hills, el mencionado wendigo arrancó el motor de su automóvil y ahora Stiles está sucumbiendo rápidamente a la hipotermia. Y Derek, incluso si nadie lo supiera por mirarlo, está sucumbiendo rápidamente al pánico. Puede parecer tan agrio y poco impresionado como siempre, pero Peter puede oler el miedo que cuaja el olor de su sobrino.

—Pasamos por una cabaña de camino aquí—, dice Peter, manteniendo la voz tranquila. —Lo llevaremos allí.

Peter lidera el camino mientras Derek lleva a Stiles.

La cabina está a una milla o dos de distancia. No lleva mucho tiempo llegar allí. Peter piensa que es la cabaña de pesca de alguien, aunque huele tan rancio que sabe que nadie ha estado aquí durante meses. Perfecto. Él rompe la cerradura de la puerta con bastante facilidad.

El lugar es pequeño pero cómodo. Es una habitación individual, no mucho en servicios, pero los mendigos no pueden elegir. Hay una cama con sabanas que huelen a humedad. Hay una estantería con unos libros de bolsillo con orejas de perro y una fotografía de un tonto radiante con un gran pez muerto. Hay una chimenea y el dueño, probablemente Big Dead Fish Guy, tuvo la amabilidad de dejar la leña también. Eso es bueno. Stiles puede utilizar el calor. Peter inicia el fuego mientras Derek se queda allí como un bulto, aún sosteniendo a Stiles. Stiles está pálido y no responde.

—Jesús—, dice Peter, un gruñido que se eleva en su garganta. —¿No sabes nada de humanos? Quítate la ropa, ahora.

—¿Qué?— Derek baja a Stiles suavemente a sus pies, manteniéndolo cerca todavía. Stiles murmura algo, y Peter se hunde un poco en alivio. Él todavía está con ellos, más o menos.

Él mira a Derek. —Tiene hipotermia. Quítale la ropa.

Derek se queda boquiabierto, tan sorprendido como el gran pez muerto.

Entonces Stiles los sorprende a ambos riéndose.

***

—Quítale la ropa de encima—, dice alguien, y Stiles se ríe y da una palmada en las manos, buscando a tientas la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

—Nuh uh—, dice. —Cómprame una bebida primero.

—Stiles Stilinski—, la voz dice de nuevo, y ohhhh, es Peter. Pedro espeluznante. Peter espeluznante pero caliente. —Pequeña mierda.

—¡Peter!— Dice Derek.

—Omidios—, dice Stiles, porque de repente no está usando pantalones. —UH oh.

Luego se le quitan la sudadera con capucha mojada y su camisa, y Stiles realmente no sabe lo que está pasando. Está vagamente preocupado porque pensó que la primera vez que sucediera esto lo disfrutaría mucho más. Y también que habría menos gente involucrada. Aunque está bien. Simplemente rodará con los golpes o lo que sea.

Sus zapatos y calcetines son los siguientes, y sí, ahora está totalmente desnudo.

—Peter—, dice, alcanzando al hombre frente a él y de alguna manera desaparecido. —¿Estoy bien? ¿Estoy caliente?

Él puede oír la sonrisa en la voz de Peter. —Delicioso, querido.

—¡Peter!— Derek chasquea otra vez.

—¿Qué?— Peter suena herido.

Stiles se ríe de nuevo. Nadie hace toda esa inocencia herida, como Peter. Lo cual es hilarante, porque está tan, tan lejos de la inocencia, que probablemente ni siquiera pueda verlo desde la orilla negra de la decrepitud moral en la que se ha puesto el mar. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, todavía puede sonar como un ángel.

A Stiles le gusta eso.

Es un poco caliente.

En realidad, es totalmente caliente. Peter estaría totalmente sucio y depravado, de una manera realmente buena.

Derek es...

Derek es complicado.

Además, Derek actualmente se está amontonando contra la espalda de Stiles, y mierda santa, él también está desnudo. Hay mucha piel presionando contra Stiles. Mucha piel desnuda, y músculos, y otras partes. Así que tal vez esa depravación sucia se encuentra en la familia Hale o algo así, que, bueno, no es algo en lo que Stiles haya pensado.

Mucho.

Está bien, él lo ha pensado. Muchas veces. Muchas en especiales solo.

Pero no es que haya pensado en Peter y Derek al mismo tiempo, en el mismo escenario. Que, realmente, ¿por qué no? Está un poco decepcionado por su propia falta de imaginación.

Stiles parpadea cuando la cara caliente y molesta de Peter se enfoca.

—¿Stiles?

—¿Mmm?— Se arquea lejos de Derek hacia Peter.

—Vamos a ponerte en la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

—‘Kay.

La gravedad cambia y, de repente, Stiles está acostado en la cama, ¿hay una cama? Y todos están desnudos, eso es algo que aparentemente está sucediendo, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que las cosas comenzarán a sentirse realmente bien en cualquier momento, excepto que en realidad algo cansado, y él no puede sentir su cuerpo, y si no puede sentir su cuerpo, ¿cómo puede saber si tiene una erección o no? Él realmente no puede sentir los cuerpos de Peter o Derek tampoco, y está un poco agraviado por eso. Pero está mayormente cansado.

—Nooo—, murmura. —Quiero permanecer despierto para el sándwich Hale.

Lo último que escucha antes de caer en la inconsciencia es la risa sorprendida de Peter.

***

Se despierta caliente.

Está cubierto con una manta que pica.

No.

No, eso no es correcto.

Stiles pelea por abrir sus ojos.

En realidad está encajado entre dos lobos. Lobos. Dos lobos completamente cambiados. Son grandes. Uno es negro y el otro es marrón. Son grandes. Él pensó que ya, ¿verdad? No importa, porque en realidad vale la pena pensarlo dos veces. El hocico del lobo marrón, presionado contra su garganta, podría muy, muy fácilmente romper su escuálido y pequeño cuello. Es jodidamente enorme.

Stiles se mueve un poco y el lobo negro resopla.

Stiles gira la cabeza y se encuentra mirando sus ojos muy rojos. Derek.

Él se retuerce, y Derek le da un gruñido de advertencia.

—Tengo calor —, murmura Stiles, y trata de empujar a Derek fuera de él.

Derek gruñe de nuevo. Está tan apretado contra la espalda de Stiles que Stiles retumba con las vibraciones del gruñido.

—¡Tengo calor!

Derek le muestra los dientes.

Stiles se rinde y vuelve a dormir.

Solo estaba soñando que estaba desnudo, ¿verdad?

***

Derek vuelve a su forma humana poco antes del amanecer. Stiles todavía está encajado entre él y Peter, con un brazo colgando sobre Peter, sus dedos curvados a través del pelo largo de su barriga. Él está respirando bien. Ronca un poco, en realidad. Derek presiona su nariz contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles e inhala. Stiles huele un poco apagado, como lo hace cuando está sufriendo una pequeña lesión que lo está molestando. Hay una leve acidez en su olor que Derek sabe que significa enfermedad, pero no está demasiado preocupado. Ya casi se ha desvanecido, y fue mucho peor la noche anterior. Stiles está cálido, y su corazón es constante.

La mano de Derek descansa sobre la cadera de Stiles. Se dice que la única razón por la que no se mueve es porque no quiere despertar a Stiles. Se dice a sí mismo que esa es la única razón por la que tampoco se levanta de la cama.

Hay muchas cosas que debería estar haciendo. Debería estar comprobando que sus ropas, colocadas frente a la chimenea, estén secas. Debería estar viendo si hay comida o agua en la cabina. Y, si no, él debería estar saliendo afuera para conseguir algo. Hay un pequeño lago cerca, y él podría haber olido a un conejo o dos, y recoger algo más de leña. Podía tener el agua hervida y los conejos cocinando en el fuego cuando Stiles incluso se despierte.

Pensarlo a la vez lo calienta y lo horroriza.

Oh Jesús. Él quiere proveer a Stiles. Realmente puede imaginarse a sí mismo sonriendo con orgullo mientras entrega un par de conejos muertos y, debido a que esta es su fantasía, Stiles ni siquiera se ve ligeramente disgustado. En su lugar, sonríe, encantado y le agradece a Derek con la sinceridad que, sinceramente, Derek nunca ha visto a Stiles mostrar en todo el tiempo que lo conoce. ¿Sincero? Por supuesto. ¿Tranquilo? Joder no. Derek necesita trabajar en la calidad de sus fantasías, o al menos aprender a suspender mejor su incredulidad.

Y él realmente, realmente debería levantarse de la cama.

No solo porque él podría estar haciendo cosas, sino también porque las mantas huelen ligeramente como el viejo Bengay y las bolas de naftalina.

Entonces Stiles suspira profundamente mientras duerme, y Derek ni siquiera puede pensar en moverse todavía.

Está muy cómodo aquí con Stiles.

***

Peter vuelve a su forma humana mientras se despierta y abre los ojos.

Bien bien bien.

No todas las mañanas se despierta con algo tan bonito. Y Stiles es ciertamente bonito. No es como si nunca lo hubiera notado antes. Peter tiene ojos. Es solo que, por lo general, Stiles está en tal movimiento frenético que a Peter nunca se le ha dado la oportunidad de observarlo tan de cerca. Dormido, él es realmente muy encantador. Y, claro, Peter lo disfrutaría muchísimo más si Derek no se estrellara mientras estaba pegado a la espalda del pobre niño desafortunado, pero él lo aceptará. Él puede pretender que Derek no está aquí. Es increíblemente fácil de hacer, en realidad. Peter ha estado practicando a ignorar a Derek durante años.

Las pestañas oscuras de Stiles yacen contra sus mejillas salpicadas de lunares. Él resopla, como un cachorro que sueña con perseguir una ardilla, y su boca se eriza. Él tiene una boca preciosa. Peter se ha preguntado a menudo si la única manera de callarlo es empujar algo en su interior (quizás su lengua, o quizás algo un poco más importante) y levanta una mano y suavemente traza su pulgar contra el arco de la perfecta proa de Cupido. Luego contra el labio inferior completo de Stiles, probando la resistencia. Está encantado cuando la lengua de Stiles sale y toca brevemente su pulgar antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Oh sí. Las cosas que podía hacer con esa boca.

Un gruñido de advertencia le dice que Derek está despierto.

Encuentra la estrecha mirada de su sobrino por encima de la curva del hombro de Stiles. —¿Qué?—, Susurra.

—Peter—. El tono de Derek es bajo y amenazador.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco y hace una demostración de alejar su mano otra vez. Se siente gratificado de inmediato cuando Stiles se golpea los labios y frunce el ceño mientras duerme. Alguien tiene una fijación oral. Peter podría ayudarlo con eso.

Derek gruñe de nuevo, y Peter suspira.

Su sobrino no es para nada divertido.

***

Stiles se despierta caliente. Se retuerce y oye una fuerte inhalación de un lugar muy cerca detrás de él. Sus ojos se abren, y el dulce y santo bebé Jesús, Peter Hale le sonríe.

—Buenos días princesa.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo. En su lugar, sale una especie de chillido. Porque él está desnudo Y Peter parece que también podría estar desnudo debajo de la manta, y eso es el doble de desnudez que Stiles se siente cómodo al tratar con la primera hora de la mañana. O, sinceramente, en cualquier momento. Porque es Peter. Peter Hale. ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche que está desnudo en la cama con un Peter también muy desnudo?

Stiles empuja hacia atrás, lejos de Peter.

Dios, ¿por qué no podría haber sido al menos…

Él golpea a otro cuerpo. Otro cuerpo desnudo, y tuerce la cabeza.

—¡Derek! ¡Jesús! Oh, mi maldito dios. —Stiles está tan cerca de enloquecerse. Está cerca ¿Por qué diablos están todos desnudos? ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto? —¿Me emborraché?

—¿Por qué?— Peter pregunta. —¿Crees que deberías estar borracho para ir a la cama con nosotros?

Stiles se queda boquiabierto por un segundo, porque no hay manera en el infierno de que sepa cómo responder esa pregunta.

—Stiles—, dice Derek, mirando a Peter. —Tenías hipotermia.

—Oh—, dice Stiles, y de repente recuerda despertarse en medio de la noche entre dos lobos. —Oh .

¿Es extraño que una parte de él esté realmente un poco decepcionada?

Si, es raro.

Por un segundo allí realmente pensó que tenía juego.

—Um, está bien, entonces—, dice, porque mientras más se prolonga, más torpe se va a poner. Mencionó que todos estaban desnudos, ¿verdad? Y ahí es cuando sucede. Claro que lo hace. Está en una cama entre dos hombres calientes y desnudos, así que sí, también su polla está despierta. Tomó un poco más de tiempo que el resto de él, pero ahí está, apareciendo para saludar y golpear a Peter Hale en el muslo.

Peter le sonríe, y la cara de Stiles arde.

—Yo solo, um—, dice, pero no tiene a dónde ir. Si se da la vuelta, solo le dará una bofetada a Derek con su erección matutina. Y luego ni siquiera importa, porque Derek la huele, y Stiles sabe que puede oler su excitación, ¿y cómo es eso justo? —Oh Dios.

Por un segundo, Stiles piensa que se va a morir de vergüenza.

El segundo después de eso, siente la erección de Derek presionando contra la grieta de su culo. Grande. Caliente. Húmeda. El cerebro de Stiles se queda corto.

—Lo siento.— Derek suena mortificado. Él trata de alejarse.

—Bueno, ahora—, dice Peter, extendiendo la mano sobre Stiles para agarrar a Derek por la cadera. —No nos apresuremos a desechar esta oportunidad, ¿eh?

La respiración de Stiles se atasca en su garganta.

Derek está en silencio.

—¿Stiles?— Peter pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Um—, dice Stiles, su corazón latiendo más rápido. —Um, sí, está bien. Sí.

La sonrisa de Peter crece.

Presumido.

***

Esta no es una buena idea.

Esta es probablemente la peor idea en la historia del mundo, porque a Derek le gusta Stiles, ¿vale? Claro, está tan atrofiado emocionalmente que la única forma en la que ha podido demostrarlo es gruñendo y empotrándole en cosas, el equivalente al hombre lobo de tirar de las trenzas de una chica, pero realmente le gusta Stiles. Y no. Simplemente no. Él no va a hacerle nada a Stiles cuando:

A. Stiles sigue enfermo.

B. Stiles todavía está a unas pocas semanas de dieciocho.

C. Peter está involucrado.

D. Todas las anteriores. Pero sobre todo c. En realidad, c veces infinito.

 

—Peter—, gruñe. —No.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Derek—, dice Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —¿En serio vas a decirme que no quieres un pedazo de esto?

¿Un pedazo?

No, Derek quiere toda la maldita cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Y él no quiere compartir.

Derek está a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo, que cuando Stiles retuerce la cabeza, se ve tan jodidamente esperanzado que en este momento podría pedirle a Derek que se sacara el corazón del pecho y se lo presentara en una bandeja de plata. y Derek no está seguro de que pueda negarse.

Resiste el impulso de gruñir y alejar a Stiles de Peter. —¿Estás seguro?— Pregunta, manteniendo su voz suave.

Stiles sacude su cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, y se retuerce de una manera que le recuerda a Derek que su erección está presionando contra su perfecto, desnudo y perfectamente desnudo trasero. —Sí.

Sí. Derek se arrancaría el corazón que aún latía de su propio pecho.

Por supuesto, siempre ha tenido un juicio terrible cuando se trata de echar un polvo.

***

Peter sonríe mientras Derek se pliega como un traje barato. Y, bajo el peso de la amplia esperanza de Stiles, ¿quién podría culparlo? Peter ciertamente no es lo suficientemente imbécil para rechazar al niño, ¿verdad? Sería una crueldad absoluta negarlo. No, Peter es la imagen de generosidad desinteresada y caridad, que le ofrece a Stiles su polla. Él es la Jodida Madre Teresa en este momento.

—Vamos princesa—, murmura. —Dame un beso.

Stiles huele a ansiedad repentina. Peter se pregunta si es porque este es su primer beso, aunque eso parece ridículo. Si él hubiera sido uno de los compañeros de Stiles, habría estado en todo eso mucho antes, pero no tiene en cuenta el sabor peculiar de los adolescentes, y Stiles es, según los que saben, algo de un perdedor, o un empollón, o lo que sea. Oh bueno, su pérdida.

O tal vez, el aliento de Stiles se engancha cuando Peter presiona sus labios, su ansiedad proviene de otra fuente. Tal vez sea porque Peter está tomando este beso, cuando Stiles quería que fuera Derek.

Bueno, Peter es bastante capaz de compartir.

Mantiene el beso suave y gentil y, cuando termina, toma la mandíbula de Stiles y le inclina la cabeza para que Derek pueda alcanzarlo también.

Stiles se retuerce y gime, su polla golpea a Peter cuando Derek lo besa.

Cuando se separan, ambos se ven un poco conmocionados. Ambos con los ojos abiertos y sin aliento.

Ah, el amor joven.

¿No tienen suerte de que él haya estado aquí para aplicar la suficiente presión suave para que eso suceda para ellos?

La sonrisa de Peter crece.

La jodida Madre Teresa.

—Derek—, dice, pero mantiene su mirada fija en Stiles, —en el bolsillo de mis jeans encontrarás un poco de lubricante. Ve a buscarlo.

La lengua de Stiles se abre para humedecer su labio inferior. —¿Llevas lubricante contigo?

—Vale la pena estar preparado—, le dice Peter.

En realidad, Peter había tenido la intención de dirigirse a The Jungle después de lo que había esperado que fuera una simple caza de wendigo la noche anterior. Allí hay un cantinero con el que Peter se enganchó en el pasado, pero, francamente, se ha estado poniendo un poco pegajoso. Seriamente. Pon tu polla en un chico unas cuantas veces, ¿y de repente quiere tu número de teléfono? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

El colchón se hunde cuando Derek sale de la cama.

Peter oye el cambio en la respiración de Stiles. Está nervioso otra vez. No puedo tener eso.

Peter lo besa, esta vez con más fuerza, y sella el trato al acercarse entre ellos para agarrar la erección de Stiles. Stiles se sacude, y da un gemido agudo que es música para los oídos de Peter.

—Peter—. Su aliento es caliente contra los labios de Peter. —Peter, Jesús, yo...

Peter se inclina hacia atrás y tira del lóbulo de Stiles con sus dientes, enviándole un escalofrío a todo el cuerpo. —Quiero que me chupes—, dice en voz baja, —mientras que Derek te folla.

—Oh, Dios mío—, susurra Stiles, y Peter aprieta su agarre sobre su polla. Stiles mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás con urgencia. —Oh Dios mío.

Peter toma eso como un sí.

***

Esto es una locura.

Toda esta situación es una locura, y Stiles también lo es. Y, si está loco, probablemente sea bueno que no esté a cargo, ¿verdad? Excepto que aparentemente Peter está a cargo, y Peter está realmente loco. O estaba. Está bien, sí, probablemente todavía lo esté. No hace mucho que era un maníaco homicida. Eso es algo que simplemente no desaparece, adivina Stiles. Aún así, le permite a Peter quitarles las sabanas y arreglarlo para que... Oh, mierda. Así que Stiles se puso de rodillas y Peter se arrodilló en la cama delante de él.

De repente hay mucha piel en exhibición.

Y músculo.

Y otras cosas.

Stiles parpadea, y sí, esa es la polla de Peter Hale saludando frente a su cara, a media asta.

Este sería un excelente momento para enloquecer.

¿Qué hace Stiles en su lugar?

Lame sus jodidos labios.

Luego, con la cara ardiendo, comete el error de mirar la cara de Peter. La sonrisa de Peter. Claro que sí.

—Eso es todo, princesa—, dice, su sonrisa se convierte en una sonrisa real. Enrosca los dedos alrededor de su polla y hace avanzar su pelvis hacia delante. —Muéstrame cuánto lo quieres.

Stiles está bastante seguro de que va a ir al infierno. Su rostro aún arde, Derek está en algún lugar detrás de él, posiblemente incluso mirando su culo, agacha la cabeza y abre un poco la boca. Peter le pinta los labios con precisión, y es cálido y amargo, y sabe bastante bien cómo Stiles siempre imaginó que sabría una polla. ¿Qué? Ha revisado algunas veces, cuando se masturba, para la ciencia. Lo que nunca esperó fue la sacudida de lujuria que lo atraviesa simplemente al tener la polla gruesa y pesada de alguien golpeando contra sus labios. La propia polla de Stiles es tan dura que casi duele. Abre más la boca y chupa la cabeza de la polla de Peter. Deja que el sabor de ella estalle sobre su lengua.

Peter enreda su mano libre libremente en el cabello de Stiles. —Eso es todo, Stiles. Eso es. Tan bueno.

Un escalofrío recorre a Stiles ante la alabanza.

Cierra los ojos y chupa más fuerte.

***

Derek no puede moverse.

Él está de pie allí, mirando, mientras Stiles chupa a Peter. Bastante inexperto, si Derek es un juez, pero de alguna manera eso lo hace más caliente. Y a Peter no parece importarle. Sus ojos están medio cerrados y hay una sonrisa en su rostro, y se ve tan jodidamente satisfecho que Derek quiere darle un puñetazo en la cabeza. Él también lo hará, si Peter empuja a Stiles de alguna manera. Trata de mordisquearle la polla o algo así. Porque Derek no lo dejaría pasar.

Los vaqueros de Peter caen de sus dedos entumecidos al suelo.

Él tiene el lubricante.

Él tiene el lubricante, y está mirando fijamente el culo de Stiles. Realmente, este es un rompecabezas de dos partes, pero Derek todavía tiene problemas para armar las piezas. Porque el culo de Stiles es tan jodidamente increíble como Derek siempre imaginó que sería. Él ha mirado ese trasero un montón antes, pero por lo general ha sido tapado por jeans y escondido debajo de varias capas de camisas holgadas también. Excepto los días de lacrosse. Derek realmente ama los días de lacrosse. Pero ahora, por primera vez, lo está viendo en carne, literal.

Él está viendo todo.

Stiles es delgado, pero no es escuálido. Siempre bromea que lo es, pero no lo es. Tiene las líneas largas y delgadas de un corredor. Él tiene músculos. Tiene franjas de piel pálida salpicada de lunares. Él también tiene cicatrices. Son las cicatrices las que acercan a Derek. Él quiere trazarlas con sus dedos y poner su boca sobre ellos, en una disculpa silenciosa por cada uno.

Un estremecimiento visible recorre Stiles cuando Derek se sube a la cama. Cuando Derek se acerca y toca una leve cicatriz blanca en su cadera, Stiles se sacude y gime alrededor de la polla de Peter.

—Vamos—, dice Peter en voz baja, y Derek no está seguro de con cuál de ellos está hablando.

Derek desliza sus dedos por la columna de Stiles mientras Peter le alimenta otra pulgada de su polla.

La piel de Stiles es cálida. Derek arrastra sus dedos desde su espina hasta la hendidura de su culo. Luego, temblando las manos, rompe el lubricante y rocía un poco sobre sus dedos. Stiles se estremece cuando Derek toca su agujero, y su corazón se acelera.

—¿Está bien?— Derek le pregunta, con voz áspera.

—¡Mmm!— Stiles se aleja de Peter. —¡Sí!

Peter le acaricia la mejilla, y luego inclina su cabeza hacia abajo hacia su polla. Stiles se engancha de nuevo con entusiasmo.

Derek rodea su borde apretado antes de empujar un dedo dentro lentamente. Stiles se contrae por reflejo y, de repente, Derek está tan duro que está seguro de que se vendrá antes de que incluso consiga su polla dentro de ese cuerpo caliente y apretado.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Lo sostiene.

Él no puede apresurar las cosas. Él quiere que Stiles disfrute de esto.

Necesita ser lento, ser paciente.

Lo cual es una orden bastante alta una vez que desliza su dedo lo suficientemente profundo como para doblarlo y golpear la próstata de Stiles. Stiles se sacude como si Derek le hubiera dado unos cuantos miles de voltios a través de él (una sensación con la que Derek está familiarizado) y tose cuando accidentalmente le quita la polla de Peter a la garganta.

Peter gime. Sus dedos se aprietan en el cabello de Stiles, pero no hace ningún movimiento para obligarlo a tomar más. Derek está casi impresionado por su autocontrol. O lo estaría, si pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la forma en que Stiles se aprieta alrededor de su dedo, y comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro.

Un dedo se convierte en dos, se convierte en tres, y Stiles está respirando pesadamente y haciendo pequeños ruidos urgentes mientras empuja de nuevo la mano de Derek.

—Vamos, Derek—, dice Peter, su voz tensa. —Algunos de nosotros no tenemos todo el día.

Derek traga alrededor de la repentina tensión en su garganta, y retira sus dedos. Sujeta su polla con una mano y pasa los dedos de la otra sobre la cadera de Stiles. Los mantiene a ambos firmes cuando, por fin, los empuja.

Stiles se queja alrededor de la polla de Peter. El sonido es delgado y agudo, y Derek se congela.

—No, no—, dice Peter, retrocediendo. —¿Estás bien, Stiles? Tienes que decirnos que eres bueno.

—Estoy bien—, se las arregla Stiles, con la voz arruinada. —Oh, Jesús, Der. ¡Sigue adelante!

Derek piensa que probablemente imagina el alivio que ve reflejado en la mirada de Peter. ¿Desde cuándo a Peter le importa un carajo a alguien aparte de él?

—Buen chico. Qué buen chico. —Peter frota su pulgar contra los hinchados labios de Stiles. —Dale lo que quiere, Derek.

Derek empuja más profundo, y Stiles se abre a su alrededor. Es increíble. Más allá de lo increíble. Es todo lo que alguna vez imaginó, y más.

—Derek.— Stiles está temblando. —¡Dios, Derek!

Derek se inclina sobre él y presiona su boca contra su hombro. —Stiles.

Stiles se estremece debajo de él.

***

Las cosas van muy bien, incluso si Peter lo dice él mismo. Realmente, en el momento en que terminen aquí, Peter se dará una palmada en la espalda. Stiles es increíble. Un poco impracticable, un poco torpe, pero no se puede enseñar entusiasmo como el suyo. El niño es natural, y Peter merece una medalla por animarlo a desprenderse de esa molesta virginidad. O al menos un certificado de regalo o algo de Derek. Porque no tiene ninguna duda de que Derek es el que realmente se beneficiará del crecimiento personal de Stiles. Siempre y cuando no abra la boca y diga lo que no es correcto y lo arruine todo por completo. Lo cual, conociendo a Derek, es del todo posible.

Peter acaricia los labios húmedos de Stiles mientras se adapta al ritmo de Derek y murmura lo suficiente para calmar el rastro del preocupado ceño fruncido de su frente. No le duele, Peter puede decirlo por el latido de su corazón y su olor, pero definitivamente lo está sintiendo, y su inexperiencia todavía está trabajando en su contra en este punto. No le duele, pero sin duda le preocupa que pueda hacerlo, en cualquier segundo. Sobre pensadores. ¿Qué puede hacer Peter, excepto tranquilizarlo durante estos primeros minutos, hasta que esté feliz de tener la boca alrededor de su polla de nuevo?

¿Ves? Peter es un santo.

No toma mucho tiempo para que Stiles comience a mecerse en los empujes de Derek. Su boca se afloja y sus hermosos ojos se ponen vidriosos. Peter le sonríe y lo presenta con su polla de nuevo. Stiles da la vuelta a la cabeza y lo vuelve a absorber.

Increíble.

Peter no empuja. Se enfrenta al reflejo nauseabundo de Stiles una vez, luego dos veces, y el bajo gruñido de Derek le advierte que no lo fuerce. Realmente, Derek es como una gallina madre protectora en lugar de un lobo. Es un caso perdido, pero Peter es un santo y un caballero, por lo que cede a la autoridad de su sobrino. Peter sabe, probablemente desde antes de que lo hiciera Derek, que el lobo de Derek ha reclamado a Stiles. Él respeta eso, y no es como si necesitara a Stiles para que se vaya a la garganta profunda para poder venirse. De ningún modo. Tiene su mano envuelta alrededor de su eje, acariciándola y dejando el resto para que Stiles se ocupe de él. Y Stiles está cuidando las cosas admirablemente. Su boca es cálida y húmeda, y dulce Jesús, la succión. La piel de Peter pica con la piel de gallina, y el placer se enrolla en su barriga y sus bolas.

Él ociosamente se pregunta si se viene en la boca de Stiles o en su cara.

Stiles se vería jodidamente destrozado con el semen de Peter en toda su cara bonita.

Así que tal vez Peter no sea realmente un caballero en todo.

***

¿Cuál es su vida, incluso?

Está chupando la polla de Peter Hale, y Derek Hale lo está follando.

¿Quién demonios es él?

A Stiles realmente, realmente no le importa, porque se siente tan bien.

Esto es impresionante Stiles ni siquiera tiene palabras para lo increíble que es esto. Ni siquiera está tocando su polla, y está listo para venirse. Esto es mejor que cualquier fantasía sucia que haya tenido. Esto es mejor que la puta Navidad.

Está gimiendo el nombre de Derek, y ¿qué tan sucio y equivocado es que está amortiguado en la polla de Peter?

Santo jodido infierno.

Lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí, sin embargo, al llegar a este punto, Stiles solo quiere que dure para siempre.

***

Derek empuja, sintiendo que Stiles se aprieta y empuja contra él. Huele tan bien: excitación y sudor y desesperación embriagadora. Él es hermoso. Tan hermoso.

***

La cara. Definitivamente la cara.

Peter se retira cuando siente que comienza a llegar. Su polla se sale de la boca de Stiles con un pop obsceno, y luego está lanzando finas cuerdas de semen sobre la cara de Stiles. Stiles tiene los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, jadeando. Parpadea mientras una gota de semen se desliza por su mejilla y se engancha en la comisura de su boca. Su lengua sale para recogerlo.

Maravilloso.

Peter se retira y trata de recuperar el aliento.

Simplemente precioso.

***

Derek gruñe. Desliza sus brazos debajo de los de Stiles, y se inclina hacia atrás, atrayendo a Stiles con él. El cambio repentino cambia el ángulo de penetración, y ambos jadean. Derek abraza a Stiles apretado contra su pecho, rodando sus caderas. Stiles se estremece y gime.

Peter, con los ojos entrecerrados, se desplaza hacia delante. Se lame la palma de la mano y se agacha para envolver sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Stiles.

Derek gruñe de nuevo, posesivo, pero lo permite.

Stiles grita cuando Peter comienza a sacudirlo. El olor de su excitación, y del semen de Peter, es fuerte en el aire. Derek siente que sus colmillos comienzan a caer.

—No es su primera vez, sobrino—, dice Peter en voz baja. Sus ojos brillan.

Derek resopla contra la coyuntura de la garganta y el hombro de Stiles, pero sabe que Peter tiene razón.

—¿Qu-qué?— Stiles maneja.

—Él quiere hacerte un nudo—, dice Pedro.

—¿E-eso es una cosa?— Stiles se aprieta alrededor de la polla de Derek. —¡Santa mierda!

—Oh, princesa—, le dice Peter con una sonrisa, —tienes mucho que aprender sobre los lobos. Pero todo a su tiempo, ¿eh?

Stiles gime mientras Peter continúa sacudiéndolo. Él gira sus caderas, tratando de instar a Peter a ir más rápido, para que coincida con el ritmo de Derek. La sonrisa de Peter dice que sabe exactamente lo que quiere, pero Peter es un gilipollas y se niega a darle lo que necesita. Obviamente se está divirtiendo mucho manteniendo a Stiles al límite.

Un gilipollas o un genio, Derek no está seguro.

Probablemente ambos.

Derek lame una línea hasta la garganta de Stiles, sintiendo que su pulso latía rápido contra su lengua. Él está cerca Ambos lo están.

—Peter—, gruñe. —Haz que se venga.

***

Stiles grita cuando se viene, piensa.

Posiblemente se desmaye.

Todo lo que sabe es que repentinamente se corre en todas partes, y al menos parte de él es suyo, y debería ser asqueroso, pero se siente demasiado bien como para disgustarse. Y demasiado jodidamente cansado.

Todo es pegajoso y tintineante e impresionante.

Stiles quiere eso en su lápida.

Trata de decirle eso a Derek, pero Derek solo sopla lo que podría ser una risa contra su garganta, y luego los enrolla para que estén acostados de nuevo y está acurrucando a Stiles contra su pecho.

Él es un acurrucador.

¿Podría el día de Stiles ser más impresionante?

Se besan perezosamente y Stiles se queda dormido.

***

Derek yace despierto escuchando el latido del corazón de Stiles, y a Peter canturreando mientras se viste.

Oh Dios.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

¿Y qué diablos pasa después?

—No—, dice Peter en un tono tranquilo y divertido.

Derek gira la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Qué no?

—No orines en todo el post-resplandor—, dice Peter, luego frunce el ceño pensativamente. —A menos que sea algo que te guste. En cuyo caso, mea.

Derek riza su labio.

Peter levanta las cejas. —No lo pienses más, Derek. Tú lo quieres, y él te quiere a ti. Literalmente no podría ser más sencillo.

—¿Y dónde estás en esta ecuación?— Pregunta Derek, odiándose a sí mismo por el resentimiento contra Peter que ya está creciendo dentro de él.

—Bueno, no me negaría a repetir la actuación—, dice Peter. —Pero eso depende de vosotros. Hasta entonces, seré un perfecto caballero.

Derek realmente no cree eso. No por un segundo.

Peter saca su celular de su bolsillo. —Mientras tanto, los dejaré solos a los dos y veré hasta dónde tengo que caminar para obtener un cobertura.

Derek asiente con la cabeza bruscamente, y aprieta su agarre sobre Stiles. Stiles resopla como un animalito cuando duerme. Es una especie de adorable.

—Lo digo en serio, Derek—, dice Peter. —No pienses más en esto. Esto podría ser bueno para ti.

Derek realmente no tiene una respuesta para eso.

***

Peter silba para sí mismo mientras se dirige hacia los restos en ruinas del automóvil.

No es que él necesite llegar tan lejos para obtener una señal.

Realmente, si Derek no hubiera estado presa del pánico la noche anterior, habría pensado revisar su propio teléfono y ver que tenían servicio todo este tiempo.

¿Pero dónde habría estado la diversión en eso?

Está bien, tal vez Peter no sea tan santo después de todo.

Pero él hace el trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter ha creado un monstruo.

Desde que ayudó al pequeño Stiles Stilinski a deshacerse de sus inhibiciones de la manera más interesante en esa cabaña en el bosque, el chico ha sido cambiado. En realidad, todo lo que necesitó fue una polla en su boca y el estímulo para tomar otra por el culo, y es como si la pequeña oruga fuera de su crisálida a cuadros y se transformara en una mariposa mágica.

Peter no podría estar más orgulloso.

Realmente no pudo.

Stiles es feliz, lo que significa que Derek debería ser feliz, entonces ¿por qué entonces Derek todavía le está disparando miradas de muerte? ¿Hábito?

Peter lo considera durante una reunión de manada a finales de enero.

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde la cabina, y Peter ha sido un perfecto caballero. Se retiró de la situación tan pronto como se hizo evidente que Stiles y Derek solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Peter no está amargado por eso. De hecho, sabía cuándo había orquestado todo, bueno, no todo. Incluso Peter no puede manipular a alguien para que contraiga hipotermia, ya que tendría que retirarse de allí tan pronto como terminaran, antes de que Derek se volviera posesivo y asesino. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que había hecho, entonces por qué la muerte mira a Derek ahora?

¿Y por qué Stiles lo está mirando pensativo y mordiéndose el labio, como si Peter pudiera ser la solución a algún problema difícil con el que ha estado luchando?

Peter puede decir con seguridad que nunca ha sido la solución a los problemas de nadie.

Problemas sí.

Solución, no.

Peter se recuesta en su silla y se golpea los dedos con la rodilla. Desconecta apdd los adolescentes histriónicos, en realidad, Derek debería considerar actualizar la manada con adultos reales, y reflexiona.

Peter siempre ha sido muy bueno leyendo a la gente y navegando por las arenas movedizas de la duplicidad y las alianzas cambiantes. En realidad, coordinar un trío con su sobrino aún no diagnosticado con problemas de ira, y el incómodo adolescente virginal de quien su sobrino estaba enamorado había sido un juego de niños para alguien como Peter Hale.

Excepto que le falta algo.

Francamente, Stiles debería sonrojarse tan brillante como una boca de incendios cada vez que la mirada de Peter permanece en su boca.

Y, francamente, Derek debería estar mucho más relajado ahora que se están acostando con regularidad, y esta vez no por una perra homicida del infierno. El pobre chico tiene un tipo, y debería estar agradecido de que Peter lo haya alejado de él con Stiles.

Excepto que Stiles no se está sonrojando, y Derek no está relajado.

Entonces, ¿qué le falta a Peter?

Se le ocurre cuando ve a Scott McCall probarse y atarse sus zapatillas al final de la noche. Uno de los cordones está anudado y no se abrirá.

Stiles mira a los cordones de Scott como si estuvieran personalmente ofendiéndolo, y ahí es cuando Peter se da cuenta. Oh, parece tan aburrido y no afectado como siempre, pero en el interior se está muriendo de risa.

Todo está tan repentinamente claro.

Y es hilarante.

***

Peter se queda a ayudar con los platos.

Derek es naturalmente sospechoso. Bueno, él sospecha de Peter en el mejor de los casos, pero ¿cuándo Peter se ofrece voluntariamente para ayudar en algo? Eso solo hace que el dial baje de la sospecha de la línea de base hasta la paranoia legítima y saludable.

Peter murmura un poco mientras friega los platos, una melodía irritantemente alegre que hace que Derek quiera darle un puñetazo en la cabeza.

La lista de cosas que hacen que Derek quiera golpear a Peter es que la cabeza está en constante expansión, en realidad. Derek lo ha estado actualizando desde que tenía unos cinco años. Ya podría llenar la Biblioteca del Congreso.

Stiles está colgando alrededor del sofá. Derek puede escucharlo hojear su colección de DVD francamente escasa.

Peter friega con atención una mancha en un plato, y sonríe. Es esa sonrisa que finalmente rompe la compostura de Derek.

—¿Qué?— Gruñe.

Peter parece inocente. —¿Perdona?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Derek exige en voz baja.

—Bueno, es queso, Derek. Si no lo arrancas de inmediato, se quedará.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad—, dice Peter, —me quedé atrás porque esperaba que pudiéramos hablar un poco.

—¿Una pequeña charla sobre qué?

La mirada de Peter es demasiado sabia. Derek odia eso. —Un poco de charla sobre tu pequeño problema con Stiles.

Derek gira bruscamente la cabeza, de repente tiene miedo de que Stiles pueda oírlos. Aunque no puede. Él todavía está hojeando los DVDs. Su ritmo cardíaco sigue siendo tan constante como lo ha sido toda la noche, a pesar de que su olor está teñido de un poco de ansiedad. Derek también odia eso. Él sabe que es la razón de la ansiedad de Stiles. Sabe que Stiles teme que haya hecho algo mal, solo porque Derek no puede...

Es la maldita culpa de Peter por haberle dicho acerca de anudar en primer lugar.

Peter coloca el plato en la rejilla de secado y luego se apoya contra el mostrador. Él dobla sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Puedes gruñirme y amenazarme con arrancarme la garganta, o puedes dejar que te dé el beneficio de mi experiencia aquí—. Tu elección.

Derek realmente, realmente quiere elegir la primera opción. En cambio, se desinfla un poco. —Realmente no quiero hablar de esto contigo.

—Entiendo—, dice Peter, y en realidad suena sincero. Derek no confía en eso por un segundo. —Pero no tienes muchas otras opciones cuando se trata de pedir consejos a lobos mayores que probablemente han estado exactamente donde estás y lucharon con exactamente los mismos... problemas

Derek se eriza. —No sé de qué estás hablando—, miente.

Pedro suspira. —¿De verdad? ¿Qué tal esto? Quieres anudar a Stiles, y él quiere que lo hagas, pero estás aterrado de que vayas a hacerle daño. ¿Se trata de la suma de eso?

Oh Dios.

Es peor de lo que Derek haya imaginado.

Peter no solo es un imbécil psicopático mentiroso y manipulador del orden más alto, también es un lector de la mente.

¡Niégalo! ¡Niégalo todo!

Excepto que Derek abre la boca y las palabras no vienen. Llega un gruñido, pero no es malo ni amenazador. Es algo patético.

Peter suspira de nuevo. —Oh querido.

Derek quiere arrastrarse y morir ahora, por favor, y preservar cualquier dignidad restante que tenga. Lo cual no es ninguno, obviamente.

—Bueno—, dice Pedro. —Si alguna vez estás listo para discutir esto, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Luego, deteniéndose solo para darle a Derek una suave palmadita en el hombro y una sonrisa condescendiente, abandona la cocina.

***

Peter está casi en la puerta cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que se está yendo.

—Hey—, dice, intentando un tono informal.

¿Hey? Jesús. ¿cómo se supone que saludarás al chico con el que perdiste tu virginidad en un trío inesperado pero totalmente caliente? —Stiles está bastante seguro de que no hay una guía de etiqueta en el mundo que pueda ayudarlo con esto.

Pedro se da vuelta y sonríe. —Stiles.

Es tan injusto que la sonrisa de Peter va directamente a su polla como lo hace.

Stiles se aclara la garganta. —¿Te estás yendo?

—Mmm. —La sonrisa de Peter avanza poco a poco. —Traté de Derek hablara de hombre a hombre, y creo que lo hice sentir incómodo.

—Oh—, dice Stiles. Se mastica el labio por un segundo. Realmente no debería preguntar, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. Gato, conoce la curiosidad. —De hombre a hombre, ¿hablar de qué?

Peter hace algún tipo de gesto vago. —Oh tú sabes. Cosas.

Jesús. Es ridículo. Sabe que Peter solo lo está molestando, y la única forma de evitar que lo atrapen es ignorar el elefante en la habitación, pero a pesar de ser inteligente, a veces Stiles es tan tonto como una mierda. Porque casi todo el mundo sabe que la mejor manera de involucrar a Stiles es insinuar que algo no es de su incumbencia.

—¿Se trata de mí?— Demanda Stiles.

Peter se ve igual de vago. —Bueno, supongo, en una forma de hablar...

—Corta la mierda, Peter—, dice Stiles, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Si se trata de mí, entonces merezco saberlo.

—Lo haces—, dice Peter, demasiado agradable. —Aunque no se trata de ti, per se. Es más sobre Derek y sus problemas con ciertos aspectos de la intimidad.

La respiración de Stiles se atasca.

Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Anudar.

—¿Estabais hablando de anudar?

Porque desde que Peter lo mencionó, Stiles no ha podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Se ha obsesionado con eso, como los niveles de obsesión de los niños pequeños, lo cual es una comparación bastante rara, pero oye. Es como cuando él tenía cinco años y su madre compró dulces en la tienda de comestibles y luego los puso fuera de su alcance cuando llegaron a casa.

—No, cariño, eso es para después.

¿Después? Mierda. Estaban justo allí, y él lo quería, y obviamente su madre sabía que lo iba a tomar de todos modos, o de lo contrario no le habría dejado ver el paquete. ¿Verdad?

El primer viaje de Stiles al hospital fue cuando se estrelló contra el piso después de escalar para conseguir ese dulce, y golpeó la esquina de la barra de la cocina en el camino hacia abajo. Lo contó como una victoria. Él consiguió su caramelo. También consiguió cuatro puntos y una conmoción cerebral, pero bueno, dulces. Stiles aprendió a una edad muy temprana que la obstinación y un desprecio imprudente por su propia seguridad le dan todas las golosinas.

Él toma el cebo.

Por su puesto que lo hace.

—¿Fue por qué Derek no me va a hacer un nudo?

Stiles recibe el menor destello de satisfacción al ver la expresión de Peter en la que acaba de saltar, antes de que el repentino choque de ollas y sartenes dentro de la cocina le haga darse cuenta de que Peter no es el único sorprendido por la pregunta.

Hombre lobo oyendo.

Oh, mierda.

***

Peter cruza los brazos sobre su pecho cuando Derek sale de la cocina como un diablo.

—¡No!— Derek dice, apuntando un dedo en dirección a Peter. Luego se gira hacia Stiles. —¡Y no!

Stiles resopla. —¡Solo estaba preguntando!

—Solo estaba preguntando—, Peter acepta, intentando, y fallando, contener su sonrisa.

—¡No voy a tener esta discusión contigo, Peter!— Derek gruñe.

—Tenla conmigo entonces—, dice Stiles, sobresaliendo de su barbilla.

Oh, a Peter le gusta Stiles. El chico nunca se retira de un desafío, incluso cuando debería. Los humanos son tan frágiles y blandos. Stiles tiene toda la actitud de una criatura mucho más dura. Es ambicioso o está alucinante. Sea lo que sea, Peter lo aprueba.

Derek resplandece.

—Mira—, dice Stiles. —Peter sabe de lo que está hablando, ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo—. Derek gruñe, y Peter casi se ríe de lo que le debe haber costado admitirlo en voz alta.

—Está bien—. Stiles se levanta del sofá y se acerca a Derek. Los dedos se entrelazan y luego levanta la mano de Derek para que él pueda cepillar su boca contra sus nudillos. —Entonces, solo escuchémoslo. ¿Qué daño puede hacer escuchar?

Peter recuerda una historia sobre una mujer y una serpiente habladora, pero él decide no mencionarlo.

Derek parece que está considerando seriamente lanzarse por la ventana. —Bien—, dice al fin. —Vamos a escuchar.

Stiles mira a Peter expectante.

—Bueno—, dice Pedro. —Es realmente muy simple. Si el anudamiento es algo que ambos desean experimentar, entonces sería útil tener a alguien allí que entienda el proceso y pueda hablar contigo a través de él.

—¿Como, como un mentor ?— Stiles pregunta, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí—, dice Peter. —Alguien que esté allí con una cabeza más clara, para asegurarse de que se haga bien. Para asegurarse de que sea bueno para los dos.

Derek no dice nada, pero Peter sabe que lo ha clavado. El mayor temor de Derek es que también lastimará a Stiles, al igual que a todos los que le importaron. Realmente, es un objetivo amplio. Peter podía golpearlo con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada a la espalda.

Stiles frunce el ceño un poco. —Eso, um, eso suena… ¿razonable? ¿Derek?

Cuando Derek no responde de inmediato, Peter sabe que ha ganado.

—Bueno—, dice con lo que espera es una sonrisa alentadora. —¿Tomamos esta discusión en algún lugar más cómodo?

Realmente, Peter piensa que mientras los sigue hacia la escalera de caracol que conduce a la habitación de Derek, no son ningún desafío.

***

Derek nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero hay algo extrañamente empoderador al ver a otro hombre desvestir a Stiles. Tal vez sea la forma en que Stiles se sonroja, y sigue mirando a Derek en busca de una silenciosa seguridad de que esto está bien. Es repentinamente tímido, su olor agudo por la ansiedad, y es a Derek lo que está buscando. Peter podría ser quien lo tocara, pero Derek sabe que Stiles está totalmente concentrado en él.

Derek se sienta en el borde de su cama y se quita la camiseta. Su polla ya está dura, presionando dolorosamente contra la costura en sus jeans.

Peter desenvuelve a Stiles como si fuera un regalo de Navidad. Su camisa de franela va primero, deslizándose de sus hombros y aterrizando en un charco de tela escocesa roja detrás de él. Stiles traga, su manzana de Adán meneando. Derek puede escuchar su latido acelerarse.

Peter sonríe a Stiles, agachándose para tomar el dobladillo de su camiseta en sus dedos. Stiles mira a Derek de nuevo, y Derek asiente. Stiles toma una respiración temblorosa, ruidosa en el silencio cargado de la habitación, y levanta los brazos para que Peter pueda pasarle la camisa sobre la cabeza.

Peter se mueve detrás de él.

Derek lucha contra la necesidad de gruñir cuando Peter pone sus manos en las caderas de Stiles. Luego Peter lo gira ligeramente y se enfrenta a Derek, y Derek no puede evitar pensar en un beta que presenta un regalo a su alfa. Alguna matanza fresca, cálida y dulce. Puede ver el pecho de Stiles subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Puede ver la erección de Stiles empujando contra sus jeans.

Peter se inclina detrás de él. —Zapatos, princesa.

Stiles parpadea, como si no supiera lo que Peter quiere decir. Luego parece despertarse bruscamente, quitándose su viejo Converse. Lleva los calcetines de Batman que Derek le compró. Cuando se inclina para tirar de ellos, sus manos tiemblan.

Peter le pasa una mano por la espalda desnuda y Derek se traga un gruñido.

Stiles se endereza de nuevo. Su amplia mirada atrapa la de Derek.

Derek asiente ligeramente hacia él, y el olor de Stiles pierde algo de su agria agudeza. Cierra los ojos brevemente cuando Peter presiona el botón de sus pantalones, pero los abre de nuevo y sostiene la mirada de Derek.

La cremallera raspa mientras Peter la baja lentamente. Luego los pantalones cortos y calzoncillos de Stiles están enredados alrededor de sus tobillos. Stiles mueve sus manos para cubrirse, pero Peter atrapa sus muñecas.

—No hay necesidad de modestia, cariño—, ronronea bajo en la oreja de Stiles. —Muéstrale a Derek lo afortunado que es.

Stiles se sonroja, y se ve tan tímido y hermoso que Derek se queda sin aliento.

Derek se para, despojándose rápidamente de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior. Luego se sube a la cama y se levanta para sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera.

—Stiles—, dice. —Ven aquí.

Stiles se libra de Peter, y luego está en los brazos de Derek. Se están besando, con los cuerpos apretados, y Stiles está caliente y temblando y muy, muy listo para esto. Derek no puede esperar para meter su polla en él. No puedo esperar para escucharlo gemir y retorcerse mientras se extiende con su nudo. Hay una parte de Derek que quiere hacerle gritar.

***

Stiles no ha estado haciendo esto con Derek lo suficiente como para estar totalmente relajado con toda esta desnudez y erecciones y todo eso. Él es nuevo en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Es un principiante entusiasta en lugar de un experto, seguro. Pero ha tenido relaciones sexuales con Derek lo suficiente como para saber que esta vez ya se siente diferente, y no es solo que Peter esté aquí, lo que está desechando la dinámica. Los besos de Derek son un poco más ásperos de lo habitual. Sus dedos, cuando se hunden en las caderas de Stiles, se inclinan con garras. Y cuando se besan, está seguro de que hay un indicio de colmillos. Derek no está en su cambio completo, pero es como si estuviera esperando justo debajo de la superficie de su piel. Ahora parece más un lobo que cualquier otra vez que hayan hecho esto.

—¿Der?—, Susurra mientras se inclina para otro beso.

Los ojos de Derek son de color rojo alfa.

Stiles jadea.

***

Peter sonríe mientras Stiles tiene su pequeño momento rojo. Oh, qué grandes dientes tienes, Derek. En serio, el chico ha estado corriendo por lobos durante años, y jodido por semanas, ¿y ahora de repente recuerda que es una presa? Que lindo.

—Está bien—, dice Peter, su tono calmado. —¿Derek?

Derek sacude la cabeza como para aclararla, sus ojos vuelven a su color habitual.

Peter no lamenta el pequeño lapso de su sobrino. No cuando venderá su caso tan provechosamente por él. Peter Hale, amigable mentor de nudos. Él debería conseguir eso escrito en tarjetas de visita.

Se desviste, recoge el lubricante del cajón de la cabecera de Derek y se arrodilla en el extremo de la cama.

Stiles le hace una bonita imagen, su piel pálida salpicada de lunares. Todavía se aferra a Derek, y un escalofrío lo recorre mientras Peter encoge sus dedos suavemente alrededor de su tobillo.

—Tengo que prepararte, princesa—, dice Peter, manteniendo la voz baja.

Stiles asiente y traga, su garganta haciendo clic. El olor de su nerviosismo es tan agudo como el de los cítricos. Se da vuelta en el abrazo de Derek, ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Derek. Derek frota pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Peter alienta a Stiles a ponerse de rodillas, a levantarse para que Peter pueda alcanzar ese delicioso trasero.

Jesús. Ese culo Peter quiere azotarlo, solo para ver los músculos saltar. Y luego él quiere morderlo, solo para escuchar a Stiles gemir. Él quiere destruirlo. Se conforma con deslizar sus palmas suavemente sobre la suave y cálida carne, y deslizar un dedo en el pliegue. Stiles se estremece y jadea.

—Derek—, dice Pedro. —Este puede ser un momento incómodo para mencionarlo, pero realmente quiero poner mi polla en tu novio.

—¡Qu-qué!— Stiles chilla.

Derek gruñe y lo arrastra más cerca.

Pedro le muestra sus palmas. —Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Y, de verdad, dedos, polla, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Es mío—, gruñe Derek.

—En realidad—, dice Peter suavemente, —él es suyo. Si no puedes controlar ese lado posesivo de la bestia, confía en mí, esta noche no saldrá bien.

Stiles se retuerce y se retuerce para poder mirar a Peter. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un nudo no es un pequeño juguete divertido, Stiles—, le dice Peter. —El propósito de esto en los perros es, literalmente, evitar que una perra se escape. Es, bueno, es bastante brutal. Necesitas estar totalmente relajado, y Derek debe ser gentil y no estar en tu interior como un animal enloquecido. De lo contrario, esto solo va a terminar en llanto. Lágrimas, y posiblemente derramamiento de sangre.

—Oh, mierda—, susurra Stiles, su ritmo cardíaco se eleva. —¿En serio?

—Completamente—, dice Peter.

Derek no lo contradice. Él recuerda eso de La Charla con sus padres entonces. Anudar es una cosa de lobo, claro, pero incluso entonces hay que hacerlo con un poco de cuidado. Y Stiles no tiene la constitución de un lobo. Derek no puede permitirse ser tan rudo con él como su lado más bestial pueda querer. Y, cuando salga el nudo, ese será el lado de él a cargo. Así que es absolutamente cierto cuando Peter dice que Derek necesita atenuar la mierda posesiva. ¿El indicio de que superó sus celos al dejar que Peter también follara a Stiles? Bueno, es un poco ortodoxo, pero Peter siempre ha sido un pensador creativo.

—¡Puedo controlar al lobo!— Gruñe Derek. El gruñido que lo acompaña no le hace ningún favor.

—¿Estás seguro, Derek?— Peter pregunta suavemente. —Más al punto, estás seguro, Stiles?

La duda en los ojos de Stiles es una cosa hermosa, hermosa. —Yo no... —Traga y levanta la mirada hacia Derek. —¿Der?

—Nunca te lastimaría—, dice Derek, y ahueca a Stiles en la mejilla.

—Intencionalmente—, dice Peter. —Nunca le harías daño intencionalmente.

Deja que el peso de esa palabra se hunda.

Y espera.

***

—No quiero hacerte daño—, susurra Derek, acunando la cabeza de Stiles en sus manos. Tal vez deberían ponerle fin a esto ahora mismo. Si Stiles no se siente cómodo, entonces se detendrán. Fingirán que nunca sucedió.

—No lo harás—, susurra Stiles. —No lo harás.

A Derek le encanta que Stiles sea tan confiado, aunque sabe que la confianza está fuera de lugar. —Stiles...

Stiles se traga. —Si Peter dice... es decir, si está bien, lo que pudo, que podría... Si este es el camino que tenemos que.— Él aprieta los ojos cerrados. —Aunque soy tuyo.

—Lo sé. —Derek lo besa. —Sé que lo eres.

—Está bien—. La cara de Stiles se endurece con determinación. Él mantiene su mirada en Derek. —Hazlo, Peter.

***

La última vez que hicieron esto, Peter se mantuvo alejado del culo de Stiles. Esta vez, desliza un dedo lubricado en ese calor apretado, girándolo y torciéndolo hasta que Stiles gime y se estremece. Jesús. Si Peter hubiera sabido que el chico estaba tan apretado, tal vez no lo hubiera empujado tan generosamente hacia su sobrino. Aún así, eso es una fantasía hueca. Stiles probablemente le gusta acurrucarse o algo después del sexo. O, peor, hablar. Peter no necesita ese tipo de molestia. Le gusta follar y marcharse, y resulta que es un experto en ambas cosas.

—Eso es todo, princesa—, dice, retirando su dedo y luego presionando dos de nuevo. —Te preparo para el nudo de tu alfa. Te va a encantar.

Tiene cuidado de acomodar todo en términos de anudamiento, y de Derek. El jodido Stiles nunca será algo de lo que se jacta, ni siquiera en esta habitación. Especialmente no en esta habitación. Lo último que Peter quiere es que Derek le rompa la garganta. Lo ha hecho antes, y no es uno de los recuerdos más gratos de Peter. Así que hoy jugará al útil beta, simplemente preparando a Stiles para el evento principal. El sentido de autoconservación de Peter supera con creces a su ego.

Stiles se estremece y se retuerce cuando Peter vuelve a clavarse en la próstata, y Peter reprime un gemido. Jesús, él necesita tener su polla dentro de él.

—Está bien, cariño—, dice, tomando su polla en su mano y frotándola contra el agujero mojado de Stiles. —Vamos a estirarte adecuadamente para el nudo de Derek.

Stiles se estremece.

***

Dedos, polla, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando Peter reemplaza tres de sus dedos con la enorme y caliente cabeza de su polla y lentamente empuja hacia adentro. La diferencia es jodidamente sísmica, y por un segundo Stiles está aterrorizado de que esto sea un error horrible, y si Derek lo odiará por ¿eso? ¿Y si se odia a sí mismo? Sin embargo, se siente tan jodidamente bien, mientras Peter se desliza lentamente dentro de él.

Stiles agarra los hombros de Derek con fuerza. —¿Derek?

Derek no está mirando a Peter. Su mirada está fija en el rostro de Stiles, y hay algo tan increíblemente tierno en su expresión que Stiles siente que todos sus temores se hacen añicos como un cristal.

—Der—, susurra Stiles, estremeciéndose cuando la cabeza de la polla de Peter cepilla su próstata.

—Lo estoy abriendo para ti, Derek—, gime Peter desde algún lugar detrás de él. —Está demasiado apretado para hacer un nudo en este momento, pero pronto estará listo.

Derek lo besa gentilmente. —Tan hermoso.

Stiles se aprieta alrededor de la polla de Peter. —¡Dios, Derek!

Peter enrosca sus dedos alrededor de sus caderas y comienza a empujar. Su ritmo es lento y suave al principio, y Stiles arquea la espalda y se empuja hacia atrás para cumplir con cada empuje. Su polla es dura, se balancea pesadamente entre sus piernas abiertas, y sus pelotas ya están estiradas. Dios, es tan bueno. Es diferente a Derek. Derek nunca lo jodió de esta manera, excepto por el tiempo en la cabina. A Derek le gusta Stiles en su espalda debajo de él, o montarlo para que puedan besarse. Ahora, sus rodillas se están volviendo un poco adoloridas por el peso de él, y del de Peter. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no esté haciendo volar su maldita mente.

Derek lo besa, y Stiles casi quiere reírse.

El beso de Derek es más áspero de lo normal, un poco más desesperado, y Stiles se estremece cuando Derek le da un mordisco y luego tira de su labio inferior. Él gime y se entrega al beso, a Derek, a cada placer que se dispara a través de su cuerpo, prendiendo fuego a sus nervios y apretándose contra su vientre. Se siente tan bien. Tan expuesto, y al mismo tiempo tan amada. Esto puede ser extraño y puede estar sucio, y está bien, claro, así que se está jodiendo de nuevo en la polla de Peter mientras besa a Derek, pero es bueno. Esto ni siquiera es sobre Peter. ¿Peter quién? Todo lo que Stiles puede ver es Derek. Derek lo es todo en este momento, y Stiles sabe que también lo es todo para Derek.

Es como Peter, Peter, el maldito Hale, el tipo con su polla en el culo de Stiles, ni siquiera está en el mismo universo.

Tan raro.

Y tan jodidamente caliente.

—Stiles—, susurra Derek. Su aliento es caliente contra la cara de Stiles. Sus ojos son rojo alfa otra vez, pero esta vez Stiles no retrocede. —Eres increíble.

Stiles se estremece cuando la polla de Peter golpea su próstata de nuevo. —Derek. Der.

Peter gruñe, y agarra las caderas de Stiles con fuerza mientras se acerca.

Stiles ni siquiera rompe la mirada de Derek.

***

Derek nunca ha visto a nadie tan hermoso como Stiles, y no tiene nada que ver con su apariencia. Es la forma en que su mirada nunca deja la cara de Derek. Es la forma en que sus ojos están tan llenos de confianza. Es la forma en que le da a Derek todo, sin siquiera saberlo. Su timidez, su desnudez, su total vulnerabilidad, y confía en Derek con todas esas cosas. Es tan diferente aquí como lo es en otras partes de su vida, donde es ruidoso y sarcástico y está lleno de bordes puntiagudos. Aquí, no tiene miedo de mostrar sus debilidades. Derek nunca ha estado con alguien así antes. No hay nada en Stiles que no sea una revelación.

Nada.

Stiles se estremece cuando Peter llega, montando su propio placer pero no del todo allí. Un pequeño gemido se le escapa cuando Peter se retira. Stiles es cálido, su sangre se calienta bajo su piel húmeda. Sus pupilas son grandes, casi se tragan su iris ámbar. Él desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior, dejándolo brillante.

Y luego se está moviendo, Peter manipulando sus temblorosas extremidades para que se encuentre a horcajadas sobre Derek. Sus rodillas descansan a ambos lados de las caderas de Derek.

—¿Listo, princesa?— Peter pregunta con voz grave.

—Mmm—. Stiles se estremece cuando Peter lo ayuda a bajar.

Él es tan caliente, tan listo. Se aprieta alrededor de la polla de Derek mientras se acomoda. Peter mantiene una mano en su espalda. Derek sostiene sus caderas y se muele contra él. Stiles se arquea como un gato.

—Derek. —Su respiración se engancha. —Derek. Der.

Derek lo empuja suavemente. Esta posición no es adecuada para nada más rápido, pero esto es suficiente. Stiles es abierto, cálido y flexible, y esto va a tomar un tiempo.

Derek siente que su nudo comienza a hincharse.

Su lobo aúlla triunfante.

***

Stiles está casi a la deriva, débil y deshuesado por el placer. Se está enrollando con fuerza en su vientre. Todavía no s3 ha venido, pero por alguna razón no está desesperado por hacerlo. Siente que está montando una ola que nunca va a ver la cresta. El ritmo es suave pero poderoso. Stiles lo deja tranquilizarlo. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que Derek está creciendo en su interior mientras su nudo se hincha. Al principio apenas se da cuenta. Entonces el nudo de Derek se engancha en su borde, y chispas de placer lo invaden.

Derek empuja unas cuantas veces más, y de repente el nudo es enorme, y está dentro de él, y se quedará dentro de él hasta que terminen.

—Oh, Dios mío—, susurra, el miedo destella a través de él.

La mano de Peter en su espalda es grande y cálida. —Está bien. Está bien princesa. Puedes tomarlo.

Stiles descansa sus manos temblorosas sobre los hombros de Derek. —¿Se va a hacer más grande?

—Hmm—. Peter se frota la nuca con dulzura. —Un poco sí. Pero puedes tomarlo. Puedes hacerte venir en el nudo de tu alfa. Demuéstrale que puedes. Muéstrale cuánto te gusta.

Stiles ni siquiera necesita apretarse. Derek es enorme. Stiles se levanta un poco, sintiendo el nudo tirar de su borde, y luego baja, arqueando la espalda mientras se corre sobre el abdomen y el pecho de Derek.

De repente, el nudo parece demasiado grande para su cuerpo demasiado sensibilizado. Él gime, y trata de alejarse. Los ojos de Derek parpadean en rojo alfa y gruñe.

Pedro se frota la espalda. —Está bien, cariño. No trates de luchar contra eso. Relájate.

Stiles se estremece, sintiéndose repentinamente frío. —¡Todavía se está haciendo más grande!— Su voz se engancha.

Derek gruñe de nuevo, más cuestionante que enfadado. Frota sus manos por los costados de Stiles, dejando atrás el calor.

—Qué buen chico eres, princesa—, dice Peter, con voz suave. —Díselo. Derek.

Stiles parpadea a través de sus lágrimas.

—Bien—, gruñe Derek con la boca llena de colmillos.

—Eso es todo—, dice Peter. —Él no te hará daño, Stiles. Sólo relájate para él.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda y luego la libera lentamente. Está bien, no lo es, no está mal. No duele, pero está más lleno de lo que nunca antes se sintió, y la presión sigue creciendo. No duele, pero de repente está aterrorizado de que lo hará, y no podrá hacer nada para detenerlo. Él clava sus dedos temblorosos en los hombros de Derek.

—Bien—, Derek gruñe de nuevo, y luego se viene.

—¡Oh, Dios!— Stiles siente calor, y no se detiene. Él desliza una mano hasta su polla, y la sacude. Cuando se viene, se aprieta tan fuerte alrededor del nudo de Derek que, por un segundo brillante y ardiente, no puede distinguir la diferencia entre placer y dolor. Ambos se enrollan apretados dentro de él, formando crestas y finalmente rompiéndose.

Stiles se desploma hacia adelante en el abrazo de Derek.

Está vagamente consciente de que, de alguna manera, imposible, Derek aún se está viniendo.

***

Stiles realmente es un pequeño humano imposible. Peter siente que su boca se curva en una sonrisa mientras ve que los dedos de Stiles se contraen contra las sábanas de Derek. Al verlo básicamente jodido en la inconsciencia, sus ojos están abiertos mientras su mejilla descansa sobre el hombro de Derek, pero está mirando a la mitad de la distancia como un imbécil, casi hace que Peter desee que tenga un pequeño humano para joder exclusivamente.

Casi.

Peter desliza una mano por la espina de Stiles, luego se encuentra con la mirada de Derek. —Le anudarás entre veinte y treinta minutos. Probablemente puedas hacer que se venga al menos una vez más antes de que termines.

Stiles gime ligeramente.

—O tal vez deberías darle un descanso—, dice Peter.

Los ojos de Derek todavía están rojos.

—Lo hiciste bien—, le dice Peter, y en realidad lo dice. —Tu lobo se lo llevó sin herirlo. Deberías estar orgulloso de eso.

Derek abraza a Stiles más cerca, empujándolo un poco. Stiles está flojo, pequeñas réplicas enviando temblores a través de él.

—Hacer nudos es como cualquier otra cosa—, dice Peter. —Cuidado y práctica. Estoy seguro de que lo tendrás gritando y montándote como un campeón la próxima vez que lo intentes. El chico es un natural, y tu lobo no es la bestia salvaje que pensé que podría ser.

Derek asiente ligeramente, y sus ojos se cierran muy lentamente.

—Me iré—, dice Peter en voz baja.

Se viste rápidamente y los mira una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

Stiles es una delicia de las extremidades sueltas y los músculos flojos, todavía extendidos en el nudo de Derek. Los ojos de Derek están cerrados, pero él está alisando sus manos suavemente arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles. Su boca generalmente cerrada está ligeramente abierta, sus labios curvados con el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Eso casi calienta su corazón.

Bueno, sería si Peter tuviera un corazón.

Él silba mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras.

Él no tiene que estar allí para saber exactamente qué va a pasar a continuación.

Él está sonriendo cuando sale del loft.

***

—Te amo—, susurra Derek en la tranquilidad.

Stiles cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido del corazón de Derek. —Yo también te quiero.

Se quedan dormidos, aún unidos.

Se siente como el comienzo de una eternidad.

FIN


End file.
